Holidays (Classic Journeys Era)
=Altheor's Sacrifice= On Terran Standard Day Jan. 24, Demarians remember and celebrate the sacrifice of Altheor. =Brakirian Tribute= On Terran Standard Day March 15, Demarians show their respect for the god Brakir by attending services in the local temple. =Day of Lazarus= A day of celebration on La Terre, January 27th is set aside to remember the exact moment that saw the planet pulled from the ashes of the universe and given life once again. A sign of the indomitable spirit of the people there, of new hope, and a bright future. That no matter how many times Nall try their coreseekers, La Terre will be there. No matter how many terrorists strike its soil, La Terre will be there. No matter how many Ritters may come and go, he will never destroy New Paris again. It is, also, well known amongst partygoers as an "happening" time of booze, drugs, and sensuality that is rarely seen on the quiet, peaceful planet. Speculation on whether the resurrection was actually a transdimensional transport performed for ulterior motives is far from the minds of many revelers. Rather, the festival's name is taken from human religion, referring to the man who died, only to be brought back from the grave by Jesus. =Festival of the Continuing Dream= The Festival of the Continuing Dream (Seembei aeh Arike Dasle Hweh) is the most important religious event for the Castori, and it kicks off what is referred to as the Festival Month. The Festival Season takes place during the first month of meteorlogical winter for the capital city of Castor, Ursiniru, and contains within it the primary religious festivals of the Castori religion. The Festival of the Continuing Dream is meant to celebrate the Castori religious figure, the Great Dreamer, urging him to continue to sleep and dream of the continued existance of the universe. The Festival begins with a solemn procession, so that the sudden energy of the party will not jolt the Great Dreamer from his sleep, and honors lives gone by and lives yet to come. After a moment of silence, the taverns open their doors and the celebration begins. Four days of the five are dedicated to parties, with the third day used for rest. During the Festival, which could be described as a Mardi Gras atmosphere, the Castori government and economy come to a virtual standstill. Some Castori who hibernate during the Festival even ask to be awakened for the duration of it. Ubercast Olumme Chiummo made special effort during the April 4, 3004 celebration to include offworlders in the festivities, while Allalai Kifnebble, president of the Kifnebble Lake Resort, offered free lodgings. =Gorloba's Boon= Seven days of celebration mark the decision to settle G'ahnlo by Gorloba and thirty six female partners in the venture. Gorloba, the most wealthy inhabitant of Ydahr at the time, escaped the 2119 invasion by the Nall's Clawed Fist Feet aboard the former amusement craft Skybreacher. As can be expected of G'ahnlo, profitable tourist-oriented activities play a major role in the festival. =''Rite Day''= On Terran Standard Day Feb. 1, on Demarian Rite Day, all eligible adolescent Demarians participate in the rites that will allow them to choose their second names. Generally, the rites involve trials that test endurance and hardiness, such as survival in the Sand Mother Desert. =The Thaw= Three days of intense commerce and below-cost sales are held across February 26-28 on Odari, commemorating the 2814 end of Hivebuilding, an eight year process of rebuilding Odari infrastructure after the Kretonian occupation. It was on this day that Guildmaster W'rr'ikr declared a new beginning for Odarite profiteering and the Odarite Merchants Guild. =Festival of Timon= A festival in memorial of Timon, a Mystic who led his followers in a movement against the presiding Eye, which led to the supporters of Timonae leaving the planet. It also commerates the civil war, which claimed the life of the first Timonae leader. This festival starts on the eve of the 16th of September, and goes through the 30th of September. All non-essenstial services either shut down, or work reduced hours during this time. =Festival Of The Two Faces Of Lin= A celebration of the two faces of Lin, that being Lin and Maza. Both of these aspects of Lin are important in traditional Timonae beliefs, and it has been said that the festival has been held to try and bring favour from Lin, and keep away Maza. The festival is usually held on the 12th of March, and continues until 20th of March. As with the festival of Timon, all non-essential services either shut down, or work reduced hours during this period. It has been said that working during this time, will attract Maza's gaze. Category: Classic OtherSpace Culture